


Your Treat/One and Only

by Mlr96



Series: Spencer X Spencer [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlr96/pseuds/Mlr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in Spencer X Spencer series about the love-life of Spencer Reid and Eliot Spencer.</p>
<p>Story #3:<br/>Part 1<br/>His badge and gun were in the room, as there was no point to bring them with him for a date, especially since Eliot never liked guns. He just turned the second turn to the right, and he saw the restaurant out of the corner of his eye when the man who hid in the alley jumped on him.</p>
<p>Part 2<br/>"Andrea Barnes?" Rossi repeated. "You're Andrea Barnes?"<br/>"The one and only," Andrea smiled.<br/>"Apparently not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in two parts. No need to worry as I already have part 2 written, and I will upload it either tomorrow or on Saturday. Enjoy :)

The case was over. They caught the killer and were just back to their respective rooms at the hotel. Their flight back to Virginia wasn’t until morning, and they were all feeling better after catching the guy who murdered seven men during a period of three weeks, but Spencer wasn’t calm.

It wasn’t the case that put him on edge. It wasn’t the fact that they nearly didn’t save the eighth guy the Unsub abducted – they saved him, and all was well. It wasn’t even the fact that he had an upcoming date with Eliot in less than an hour, and he had no idea what to wear.

It was Rossi's stare on his back.

"Do you mind?" he asked the older profiler as he, once again, rushed to the restroom in their shared hotel room to get changed.

"Not at all," Rossi muttered, looking at his back as he walked into the bathroom, and seemingly staring at the door while Spencer was inside seeing as, when the younger man walked out, he was still staring at him.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking down at what he was wearing. "Is it too weird? It looks too weird, doesn’t it?"

"Where are you going?" Rossi questioned.

"To meet with a friend," Spencer replied noncommittally. "Just… meeting with an old friend."

"An old friend that caused you to change your outfit five times in the past twenty minutes?" Rossi asked, amused.

"A good friend," Spencer said. "I'm meeting with a good friend for dinner. Well, late dinner."

"Sure," Rossi said. " _A friend._ "

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Nothing," Rossi replied. "It's just that I never saw you this stressed before – and I've seen you at gunpoint on more than one occasion."

"Well, I know what to say when I'm at gunpoint," Spencer muttered. "I can't really profile my way out of this, can I? Does this looks weird?"

"It doesn’t look weird," Rossi promised. "I'm sure that, whoever this friend is, she would love it."

"He," Spencer corrected. "He needs to like it."

"Oh," Rossi said, clearly surprised. "Well… Then I'm sure _he_ would love it."

"I hope he would," Spencer muttered, looking at his watch. "I need to go now or I'll be late."

"Good luck, kid," Rossi said. "I won't wait up."

Blush started rising up Spencer's cheeks as he quickly left the room, heading out the hotel and towards the restaurant. It was only two blocks away, so he thought it pointless to take a car – especially one of the ridiculous black SUVs the team always used.

His badge and gun were in the room, as there was no point to bring them with him for a date, especially since Eliot never liked guns. He just turned the second turn to the right, and he saw the restaurant out of the corner of his eye when the man who hid in the alley jumped on him.

That was the last thing he saw before darkness succumbed him.

* * *

"What have you got?" Rossi asked Hotch as he reached the scene where another man was taken, the MO used similar to the other abductions – the ones that brought the BAU to town.

"I got an eye witness – a woman who lives in a nearby building," Hotch said. "She said she saw a man dressed in black attacking someone who passed the alley and pushed them into an SUV."

"We never did find the SUV the Unsub used for the abductions," Rossi mused. "So, we're thinking partner?"

"Seems like it," Hotch said. "Charles Jacobs was the dominant one, who actually kills – he's the one we caught earlier today – and the other one was in charge of the abductions."

"So our Unsub sees Jacobs was arrested, and abducts someone to throw us off his trail," Rossi said in understanding. "Jacobs has an alibi – he's under police custody – so he gets free, and the police turns their attention to the second Unsub."

"Not if we have a say about it," Hotch said. "We don’t know what the Unsub's going to do now that he doesn’t have Jacobs with him, and we only got limited time to solve this before Jacobs' lawyer finds out about this."

"So how quickly do we need to solve this?" Rossi asked.

"As fast as possible," Hotch replied grimly. "I called the rest of the team, but Reid doesn’t answer his phone. Do you happen to know where is he?"

"He had a date last night," Rossi said. "Didn’t come back to our room, so I just expected it went well."

"I'll keep calling him," Hotch said, pulling out his phone and stepping aside just in time for Rossi to see a man waving at him.

"Hey! The man called. "Are you with the Feds?"

"I'm FBI, yes," Rossi said. "And you are?"

"Andre Barnes," the man said. "The friends call me Barney."

"It's nice to meet you, Barney," Rossi politely replied. "Do you have any information about the investigation we are running?"

"I think I just might," Barney said. "Ya see, I own the restaurant over there." He marked at a small place, a couple of houses away. "And my friend, he was stood up on a date last night. I know it might be just rough luck, but with the killings these past couple of weeks, and you guys so close here… Thought I might give it a shot."

"Okay," Rossi said. "What's your friend's name?"

"Rather not say," Barney told him. "He's got that thing with his privacy. There was one time, when –"

"Do you happen to have the name of the person he was supposed to go on a date with?" Rossi asked, not wanting to hear what seemed to be a long story that would get them no closer to finding the Unsub.

"Think so," Barney said. "It was this doctor, with a weird name… Raid, I think."

Rossi paused, looking at Barney with shock. "Dr. Reid?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah!" Barney said. "That's the guy who stood my friend up. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Rossi dismissed. "Thank you for your help." He turned around to look for any of the other team members, seeing Hotch not far away, before turning back to Barney. "Could you –" he started, only to find out the man was gone. "Dammit."

"Dave," Hotch said, coming closer to him. "Reid still doesn’t pick up, but I saw you talked to someone. Any luck?"

"I wouldn’t call it luck," Rossi muttered. "In fact, I'd say the kid got the worst luck in the world."

"What kid?" Hotch asked, confused.

"Reid," Rossi replied. "I think I know why he didn’t pick up his phone."

* * *

"Hey, Spence, it's me. Just letting you know that I've got everything ready for tonight at Barney's place. Ten thirty. Don’t be late."

"Just called to see where you are. It's quarter to eleven already. Did something happen?"

"It's Eliot again. You're an hour late. Call me."

"I understand you're not coming tonight. Guess we'll have to reschedule again, eh? Call me when you hear this."

"I think I understand the hint. Nate just called me about a case back in Boston. I'm leaving."

"I kinda hoped at least the last message would get you to call me. I understand not. Don’t worry, I won’t call you again. Bye, Spence."

"Reid, we've got a case, call me as soon as you hear this."

"Reid, we really need you here. Pick up already."

"Hello, my loveable G-boy. I understand your date last night went well, but there's a new development in the Jacobs case. We need you at the scene."

"Reid, it's Hotch again. Dave just told me about your date, and I really hope you're not just ignoring our calls, since even if there was no development, you should have been on the plane by now. Call us."

* * *

Spencer didn’t know where he was when he woke up. He managed to comprehend the fact that he was tied to a chair, and that his head was hurting, but not much more.

It was dark, where he was. Very dark. Even as his eyes struggled to see something that was further than five inches away from him, he failed. It probably didn’t help that he didn’t have his contacts on, since he decided to wear his now-missing glasses to the date with Eliot.

How long had he been here already? Eliot must think that he bailed on their date! He needed to get out of here, he needed to tell him –

Spencer paused as the small movement of trying to get out of the bonds that tied him sent waves of pain to his brain. What happened?

He remembered talking to Rossi in their room, back at the hotel. He remembered walking towards the restaurant where he knew Eliot was waiting to him. And then… Then, something hard hit his head, and the next thing he knew, he was here.

_No,_ he thought to himself. _Please, tell me I wasn’t abducted – again._

Only he must have been. Because out of all the different scenarios his brain managed to think of – which, admittedly, weren’t as many as he was used to but still were quite a few – the only thing that would end up with him where he was, was that he was abducted.

He sat in the darkness bound to the chair for god knows how long, before a door opened and he closed his eyes, blinded by the light that came through. The door closed and he blinked a couple of times, trying to get what little of his eyesight he had while in the room back when somebody spoke.

"Dr. Reid," a man's voice said. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Spencer kept quiet, deciding to try to comprehend who had taken him before doing anything else.

"It's very interesting," the man said. "I've never taken an FBI agent before – it was easier than I thought it would be."

_Never taken one before,_ Spencer repeated to himself. _So he had taken other people. He's got experience, and targeted me. A serial abductor? Serial killer?_

"Then again," the man went on, oblivious to the way the thoughts swirled through his captive's mind. "You're not really a _man_ , are you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked before he could stop himself.

"As if you don’t know," his abductor said. " _Real_ men aren’t as lanky as you are, spending all of their time with their head inside a book. _Real_ men are muscled and fit – making use of all of the natural advantages nature had given them. But there's nothing natural about you, is there? Because _real_ men aren’t attracted to other men."

Spencer's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear. _That was definitely going to be a problem._

* * *

"I have scouted every database in my reach – and several that aren’t – and I don’t know how this had happened but I have got nothing."

Garcia's desperation was clear in her voice, mirroring what all of the other team members felt.

"There's got to be something," Morgan said. "Any sort of connection between the victims and Reid."

"There isn’t," Garcia sighed. "There isn’t even a connection between the victims without Reid. Different ages, races, jobs… the only thing in common is that they were all male."

"There are plenty of men in this town," Rossi said. "He's got to be targeting them somehow."

"What were they doing before they were taken?" Hotch asked.

"They were…. Oh." Five heads popped up at the surprise in her voice.

"Did you find something?" Prentiss asked.

"I think I just might have," Garcia said. "It's very vague, but I think it might be it. Our first victim – George O'Connell – set up a restraining order for his ex-boyfriend a week before he was taken."

"We know that," JJ said. "He was the prime suspect before we arrived."

"But that's not all," Garcia told her. "Victims number two, four and five were on their way back from dates, number two and eight had just finished a long-term relationship and six and seven declared intention to marry their partners in life once it was legal."

"Wait," Morgan said, confused. "Are you saying –"

"That the one thing all of our victims had in common was the fact that they were attracted to other men?" Garcia questioned. "Sadly, I am."

"So why did they target Reid?" Prentiss asked. "He wasn’t gay… was he?"

"I thought he was on his way to a date," JJ said.

"He was," Rossi replied. "A date with another man."

"He…" JJ looked between Morgan and Hotch. "You knew, didn’t you?"

"Reid and I dated for a while," Morgan said, ignoring the way Prentiss' eyes widened even further. "Once we decided to do this, we had to notify Hotch, as our Unit Chief."

"This isn’t the time for this conversation," Hotch said sternly. "And, even if it was, Reid have the right to be here when it happens. Dave, I want you and Prentiss to go question the Barney guy you spoke to earlier today. Morgan, you and Prentiss will stay here to question the victims' families and I'll talk to Charles Jacobs." He looked between all of them and sighed. "We know the men were abused premortal, so let's get this case closed as soon as we can and save Reid from the same fate."

* * *

"I know we need to gather more information about the case, but I feel useless coming here," Prentiss told Rossi as they parked the SUV and walked towards Barney's restaurant. "I feel like we should be talking to Jacobs."

"Hotch is talking to him," Rossi replied. "But we also need to know what happened last night when Reid was taken."

"I know," she sighed. "It still bugs me."

Rossi nodded sympathetically, reaching out a hand to knock on the door. Less than a minute later, a woman appeared, looking at them suspiciously.

"What d'you want?" she asked.

"I am Agent Rossi and this is Agent Prentiss from the FBI," Rossi introduced them. "Mind to answer a couple of questions?"

"I didn’t do anything wrong," the woman grumbled. "I run a legit business here, Agent. Pay my taxes and all."

"Your business?" Prentiss asked, confused. "I thought the owner was Andre Barnes."

"It's actually Andrea," the woman corrected, eyeing Prentiss for a moment before adding, "But you can call me Barney."


	2. One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd upload yeaterday, but I spent the entire weekend at my friend's house AKA away from my computer...  
> Here's the chapter, tell me how you like it! :)

"Andrea Barnes?" Rossi repeated. "You're Andrea Barnes?"

"The one and only," Andrea smiled.

"Apparently not," Rossi muttered. "Do you mind if we came in?"

"I already told you, I did nothing wrong," Andrea said. "I run a legal business, pay my taxes and just trying to end the month. Those murders lately aren’t good for business, you know."

"But you closed early yesterday," Prentiss noted.

"Is that illegal?"

"No," she quickly replied. "But, still… makes one wonder."

Andrea looked at the two of them. "I've done nothing illegal," she repeated.

"We know," Rossi said.

"So come in already before anybody sees the Feds on my door," she muttered, hurrying them inside. "We don’t open for a couple of hours, so there's no rush for now but I'll need to start prepping the kitchen soon."

"Do you have employees?" Prentiss asked.

"A few," Andrea said. "Two sous-chefs and three waitresses, but usually there are only two other than me in a shift."

"What brought you to opening a restaurant?" Rossi asked.

"I…" Andrea hesitated for a moment before replying. "I'm not from here. Originally, I'm from Belgium, but I got into business with some bad folks over there. I got into some serious debts and had to start working at a restaurant they owned. Apparently, my paychecks involved money laundering."

"They used you," Prentiss said.

"And I didn’t see half a Euro out of it," Andrea said bitterly. "Ended up with three years in jail and after I got out… who'd want to hire a criminal? I did some digging and found out that I was born in Illinois, moved here, fixed my accent and started scouting for jobs again. After a year or so, I bumped into an old friend who gave me money – clean, legal money – to start my own place."

"Is he the same person who was here last night?"

"How do you know I had somebody here last night?" Andrea questioned.

"Why else would you close early?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, he was here last night," Andrea said. "I managed to save up enough to give him back the money he loaned me but he told me to keep it, and less than a month later he called to ask if he could have the place for a couple of hours. Of course I was gonna say 'yes'."

"Could you tell us this friend's name?" Prentiss asked.

"Not unless you tell me why you need it," Andrea said.

"He was supposed to have a date last night with Dr. Spencer Reid," Rossi said. "But Doctor Reid never showed up, did he?"

"So he got stood up," Andrea said. "Happens to everyone."

"Except that a man who introduced himself as Andre Barnes made sure to tell us Reid didn’t show up," Rossi told her. "And as I know for sure that Reid had full intentions to arrive on time and well dressed, we were led to believe that he was taken by the same person who had murdered all of the other men lately."

"How do you know all of that?" Andrea asked, fear creeping into her voice. "How can you know Spencer intended to show up last night?"

"Because Dr. Spencer Reid is an FBI Agent in our unit," Prentiss said. "And we believe that the person who pretended to be you was the one who took him – and that he wanted us to know it."

"This is…" Andrea stood up, pacing back and forth nervously. "This is twisted. I… I gotta…"

"We're not asking you to do anything," Rossi said soothingly. "I'll describe to you the man I spoke with, and you'll see if you know who he is. He knows you well enough to know that your friends call you Barney, so you're more than simply acquainted. And…" He hesitated for a moment before adding, "You should probably call your friend."

"I will," Andrea said weakly as Prentiss headed outside to tell the team about the new involvement and Rossi went to the kitchen to fetch some water.

* * *

Eliot Spencer was in a secluded warehouse registered under one of his aliases, taking out all of his anger over the events of last night on the punching bag that was hung from the ceiling.

He really thought Spencer forgave him. He really thought he was given another chance. What an idiot he was.

He arrived to Nashville almost immediately after Spencer did, only taking a day to gather his things and inform Nate of his plans before heading out. Barney knew what he was in town for, and agreed to close her restaurant early for the two of them as soon as Spencer let him know what was going on.

He spent hours at the kitchen, slowly making the perfect meal for the two of them, only to have Spencer bail on him. It didn’t seem like something Spencer would do, but Eliot supposed he did enough to earn it over the years.

It still sucked.

"Barney, I'm really not in the mood for another pity-talk," Eliot said as he answered the phone call that disturbed his practice.

"Good," Andrea's voice came through. "Because this isn’t one."

"Why am I on speaker?" he asked. "And who else can hear me?"

"He knew he was on speaker just from the change in your voice?" the unknown person asked.

"It's a very distinctive change in her voice," Eliot muttered. "Who is it?"

"This is SSA David Rossi from the Behavioral Analysis Unit," the man said.

"BAU, eh?" Eliot asked. "What, Spencer is so busy that he can't come to the phone himself so he sent you?"

"Actually, Agent Reid was kidnapped."

Eliot paused, fear creeping onto him. "What?" he asked. "When?"

"Last night," Andrea replied, and her voice made it clear that she knew what he was thinking. "Don’t beat yourself up over it, you couldn’t know."

"Where are you at the moment?" Rossi asked.

"Home." That was, if you could call the abandoned warehouse he went to whenever he needed to clear his thoughts 'home'.

"And where is home?"

"A couple of states away," Eliot replied. "Have you got any leads?"

"We suspect that it's the same guy who kidnapped the other men around here," Rossi told him.

"Didn’t you catch him?" Eliot asked, unable to keep the accusing tone out of his voice.

"We did, but we didn’t catch his partner."

"Okay," Eliot said, still annoyed but somewhat understanding. "Why'd you call me?"

"They've got a description of the guy, but I suck with faces," Andrea said.

"It's a man in his early thirties, short brown hair, around 6'2"," Rossi said. "Does it ring a bell?"

"Actually, it does," Eliot said, surprised. "Barney, remember yesterday morning when we went to buy groceries and there was this guy? The one who said that he's sure that one night with him will 'cure' you?"

"Creepy Steve?" Andrea asked. "He's a bit weird, but he's harmless."

"Apparently not," Rossi muttered. "Thank you for your help, Mr.…?"

"You're welcome," Eliot replied, knowing it wasn’t wise to tell a federal agent his name. Not only would it be bad for him, but it would get Andrea and Spencer in trouble, as well.

He hung the phone before Rossi could say anything further, and threw it aside as he looked back at the punching bag, kicking it so hard it flew off his hinges.

 _Dammit, Spence,_ he thought to himself. _Couldn’t anything ever be simple with you?_

* * *

It felt like he was there for years. Logically, he knew that couldn’t be true as he wasn’t fed since he was taken and even though his stomach clenched with hunger, it still couldn’t be more than a couple of hours, a day at most.

But in the dark room, tied to a chair as he was beaten up until he was close to unconsciousness only for his tormentor to take a break and give him time to recover, it still felt like years.

It didn’t take him long to understand that whoever was holding him was working with Jacobs, and that he was the one who took the other victims. That didn’t help him, though, as all of the victims were found dead forty eight hours after they were taken, and they have been dead for a couple of hours when found.

If he wasn’t mistaken with his calculation of times – and in his current state, it was very likely that he _was_ mistaken – he only had a couple of hours left for the team to find him.

That was, _if_ the team found him. If the team even noticed he was missing. After all, they could just assume his date simply went on well enough for him not to return back to the hotel. They'd surely notice him missing when he didn’t show up for the flight, right? He hoped they would.

Thoughts about the date brought him back to thinking about Eliot. When he got out of this place (He refused to say "If", not wanting to let what his tormentor said get to him) he was going to find him and tell him just how much he mattered to him. He started regretting not staying longer at the stable.

The door opened again, and the dark figure came in once more. Spencer closed his eyes, both against the blinding light and in order to prepare himself for what was coming.

The first punch was aimed at his abdomen, immediately knocking the air out of his lungs. The second one hit his already bruised face, and the third had broken a rib that had been previously cracked.

It went on like that for a while, just like the previous times. The first time, Spencer managed to remain calm and collected, but he soon broke and started weeping, begging the man to stop.

He never did.

Suddenly, the man stopped. For a moment, Spencer thought he might have actually listened to his begging, or that he decided to kill him and end with it, and then he heard it. Footsteps.

There were muffled talking, and the man might have understood what was being said but Spencer was in no state to comprehend anything other than the figure in front of him, which suddenly wasn’t there anymore and instead put something cold against his throat.

The door opened wide and whoever came in opened the light, causing Spencer to be blinded. He shut down his eyes, not wanting to see the looks on their faces once they saw the state he was in as well as unable to keep them open.

"Steven Johnson!" Morgan's voice called out. "FBI!"

"Put the knife down, Johnson," Rossi's voice ordered, and suddenly the cold feeling against Spencer's throat made sense. "Nothing you do will make a difference any longer."

"I can rid the world of one more of _them_ ," the man – Johnson – said.

"And then I'll shoot you to make it even," Morgan said. "Put the knife down."

"Fine," Johnson said. "Hopefully, he'll die anyway. Just like he deserve."

The knife was away from Spencer's neck, falling to the floor and Spencer could hear Morgan reading Johnson his rights as Rossi came closer to him and untied him.

"We need a medic!" he called out, before turning back at Spencer, who managed to open his eyes a crack by then. "How bad is it?"

"Eli," Spencer muttered, the action making his chest throb. "I need… I need Eli…"

"I'll tell Barney to call him, but right now I need to know how bad is it, Reid," Rossi said. "Reid?"

"Cracked… rib…" Spencer somehow managed out. "Probably internal damage… in the abdomen… Everything hurts…"

"It's okay," Rossi told him, pushing Spencer's sweat-soaked hair to behind his ear so he could look at his face properly. "We're here now."

"Eli…" Spencer muttered. "Call Eli…"

Rossi's head turning around to call for a medic again was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him.

* * *

Eliot was slowly losing it. It had been a month since Spencer missed their date, and other than a couple of text messages from Barney, he didn’t get any update on the young agent's status.

The first text, only a couple of hours after the initial phone call, was short: _They got him_. As he requested, she kept him up to date with other short messages. _He's in surgery because of internal bleeding. He's out of the danger zone. He's up._

Three days ago came the message he was waiting most for, and yet Eliot couldn’t bring himself to act accordingly. _He's dismissed._

After that, Eliot threw himself into a frenzy of jobs and training, not allowing himself a second more than his usual ninety minutes of sleep per day, and exhausting himself to the point where he would be too tired to think before he went to sleep.

He could see the odd looks Nate, Sophie, Parker and Hardison gave him, but he didn’t care. They didn’t understand how he felt. They didn’t understand the guilt he felt after being mad at Spencer for hours, only to find out he nearly died.

He didn’t even know how he would have felt if Spencer had died.

As they started working the David Job, Eliot started, for the first time since he could remember, worry about what would happen if he didn’t get the chance to tell Spencer what he truly feels about him. The job went sideways, his pictures and aliases were sent to every law enforcement agency out there and Eliot at least thanked whatever made him think telling Agent Rossi his name was a bad idea.

The Leverage team parted ways. Eliot went back to the warehouse to care for his cracked ribs and his concussion. He didn’t even think to check if there was anybody in there, as a very small number of people even knew about the existence of this place.

He surely didn’t expect the person that was in the warehouse to slap him before he had a chance to comprehend the fact that he wasn’t alone, and he certainly didn’t expect that person to pull him into a hug immediately following said slap.

"I come to see you after spending a month in a hospital without any contact from you or a way to know you were still alive, let alone _cared_ , and I have to see your Headquarters exploding?" Spencer asked. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?"

Instead of a reply, Eliot leaned back just enough to capture Spencer's lips with his own.


End file.
